For many years, cellular telephones were designed primarily to provide wireless voice communications. With new advances in technology, however, additional functionality has been added to cellular telephones, which are sometimes referred to as personal wireless devices. For example, personal wireless devices including the functionality of a cellular phone, personal digital assistant, email client, media player, and a digital camera are now common. Due to the increased capabilities of these devices, many subscribers are using the devices to store or access sensitive information (e.g., financial account information) or to access private networks (e.g., corporate networks). At least some aspects of the disclosure may be beneficial to users of wireless devices including cellular communications devices.